


[Podfic] I remember you, I remember your stories.

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author Memorial, Dedicated to the Authors and Creators, Drabble, FanFiction.Net, Fandom, Fanfiction Memorial, Feels, For the Authors, For the Creators, Gen, LiveJournal, Love Letters to Fandom, Memories, No actual deaths occured, Nostalgia, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofI remember you, I remember your stories.by Moon6ShadowAuthor's summary:Looking back and moving forward. Musings of a reader looking back over old fanfic accounts.Here's to The Words I Couldn't Say (by Rascal Flats).Dedicated to the author's who've stories I've read and and have yet to read.Thank you for the stories.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] I remember you, I remember your stories.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I remember you, I remember your stories.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558055) by [Moon6Shadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon6Shadow/pseuds/Moon6Shadow). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5bwaohmeivssq2z/I%20remember%20you%20I%20remember%20your%20stories.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:20 | 5.54 MB


End file.
